


No Stars beneath the Sea

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Namor and Pietro take a walk by the sea and they recount their past actions.





	No Stars beneath the Sea

** No Stars beneath the Sea **

****

It didn’t surprise him when Namor showed up. He had come into Pietro’s home that he kept on the beach under the cover of night. Right now he was enemy number one in the eyes of the public. The second he entered he had begun ranting about surface dwellers and how he hated them. Pietro had only shut his door behind him and then walked to his room where Namor followed. As he had walked around the room raving how he was tired of war and fighting Pietro took off his clothes and sat on the bed in his boxers. Namor was only wearing pants having discarded his shirt a while ago. He watched Namor’s body as it moved in the low lit bedroom. He didn’t care about politics frankly he was tired of it.

After his sister had rewritten reality and now the civil war that had torn everyone apart Pietro had long since lost his taste for anything to do with both the x-men and the avengers. When Namor sat on the bed and Pietro thought that he would finally shut up but he kept going at it. So Pietro sat at the edge of the bed with Namor’s feet in his lap. He anger was just barely suppressed as he listened to Namor go on about how humanity sucked and every one had betrayed him. He wanted to lash out but he just didn’t feel like putting in the effort. It had been a very stressful time and this was the first chance he had to slow down a bit.

He listened to Namor go on a bit with his rant as he traced Namor’s feet with his fingers, brushing up against his ankle wings. Two of them had been ripped off by Venom but the other two were fine. They felt soft and delicate, he had often wondered how Namor could fly with them but he really didn’t care to ask. His long fingers were gentle and as he brushed against them they fluttered slightly from his touch, they felt like butterfly wings. He would never tell Namor that.

So much had happened that the two men had not been together for a very long time. After M-Day and the decimation of the mutants Pietro had gone from Avenger and hero to the most despised mutant on the planet. He had lost his powers and done things that he was ashamed of. He lived in the ghetto of mutant town and tried to fix things only to have everything blow up in his face again. He had recently broken out of prison and had decided that he needed to find his sister. He was searching all over the world but he still couldn’t find her. For the millionth time he wondered where Wanda was and if she was safe.

She disappeared after speaking those three words that had changed the world. ‘No More Mutants’ he still remembered the feeling of utter despair when it happened. He hadn’t saved anyone. His father had just killed him, crushed under pounds of metal then Wanda had brought him back. The pain, the darkness then the light and her soft touch. He remembered looking up into her beautiful face and realizing that he had done this. He had convinced her to use her powers and all of this was a result of it. The light that surrounded them and then the flash as everything faded away into nothing. Waking up and realizing that nothing would ever be the same again. The guilt, the shame, the horror as he discovered he was powerless. The hopelessness he felt when he couldn’t find his sister. The depression he sunk into as he spoke to Spider-Man and then tried to kill himself.

Then the ray of light that was his wife Crystal, she found him and brought him back to health just like she had done all those years ago. The idea he had that maybe he could fix things. But he could he only messed everything up even more and now the Inhumans hated him too. He thought of Luna and hoped she was alright. He wished he could see her but he knew he would not be allowed near his daughter.

He traced the insides of Namor’s feet were the wings had been ripped away. The bandage over them hid the worst of the damage but Pietro could see it was bad. By now Namor had gone silent and was watching him, he supposed that Namor had asked him a question but he didn’t care enough to answer it. Instead he asked, “Will they grow back?” his voice was soft as he continued tracing the unharmed ankle wings, petting them gently, Pietro glanced up at Namor’s face to see his reaction the king’s face was not calm but rather looked tired, the hollows under his cheekbones looked more pronounced as though twenty years worth of stress had finally caught up with him. The gentle petting Pietro was doing seemed to make him more relaxed as he reclined against the pillows of the bed that they were both on.

The sound of the waves from the sea and the light from the full moon shone in through his window as Namor answered, “I believe so regardless I will have my vengeance on that wretched creature.”

“Hmmm” was Pietro’s non-committal reply as he stared out the window lost in thought.

*****

Namor didn’t know what he was still doing here. He had hoped for a quick fuck with Quicksilver then to be on his way to check on his people in the USA. He and his army were currently stationed in Latveria where Doom had come to his aid. Atlantis was in ruins and he had just killed his only son. The thoughts weighed heavy on his mind. He pushed them away again. He instead had ranted about the world but Pietro was not like as he used to be. He was quieter now, more solemn his face was thinner as though he was not eating properly and that made Namor have a feeling he was not used to. Pietro was not his problem. If the idiot couldn’t take care of himself properly then that was no fault of Namor’s. Still he didn’t like it.

He and Pietro were the same, both arrogant, both rash and quick to action. However Namor was royalty and Pietro was not. Namor had noble blood in his veins and Pietro was far from noble. The speedster had been a thief, a villain, and a reformed superhero, then powerless and despised by the world. Namor had been dealing with his own problems when M-Day happened and the world had changed. Then he had lost his cousin Namorita to Nitro, and now he had lost Atlantis again. His people were scattered around the world. He was lost and adrift as a small boat carried off by the raging sea.

He watched the speedster and relaxed against the pillows, the man’s touch made him feel a small measure of peace. He had forgotten this feeling and the last time he had felt it had been long ago. So much had happened and so many people were lost. He pulled his feet out of Pietro’s reach and the speedster only looked away from the window where he was lost in thought to glance at him. Namor moved closer until he had pulled the white haired man into his lap. His chest was against Pietro’s shoulder, Namor was tired of the politics and the constant onslaught of war. He wanted to forget for a while, he nuzzled Pietro’s ear and whispered, “Would I wish that there was peace so that I may have you in my bed more often.”

Pietro began to chuckle slowly then it turned into a full blown laugh. Namor was not amused; he was hoping that his words would entice the man to sex not laughter. Namor pushed the speedster away and he felt that old anger begin to swell up as he demanded to know why Pietro was laughing. Quicksilver’s hair fell into his face, the stubble of the beard what also white, he looked older than he should have been at his age. He pushed his hair back and the laughter stopped as suddenly as it started. Eyes like ice looked at Namor and a low sarcastic and angry voice answered, “I wouldn’t have thought you were one for making jokes. Do not kid yourself Namor. You don’t want peace. None of us do. I tried to make the world a perfect place. I tried to give everyone what they wanted the most in life. You had your kingdom and your people were happy, everyone was supposed to be happy but what happened? The world woke up and realized it was all a trick created by Wanda. They didn’t want peace and happiness because they knew that life didn’t work like that. Life is hard and dirty and hopeless. We squabble with each other and fight to bring about a peace that Wanda had already created. People don’t want a lie, they want the truth, they don’t want peace because war and fighting is so much easier. Why face your fears when you can push it away and go and punch a bad guy in the face? Peace is a lie that people say they want but truthfully Namor you would get bored with peace and then go looking for war.”

Pietro pushed his white hair back then rubbed his face as he sighed, “I can’t do this anymore. This game we play. You come to me and we fight and we fuck then we don’t see each other for years. Why did you really come here Namor? You must have something to say, you were never one to include me in anything that involved your life or your people until tonight. I don’t care that you are in Latveria with Doom and that your people are secretly hiding on the surface world, mixed in with the humans. You told me these things because you know that I wouldn’t tell anyone. Everyone hates me and I know that. So why are you really here?”

Namor didn’t know how to reply, he was a man of action, but Pietro’s words cut into him. They both sat on the opposite sides of the bed in the silent night, and then Namor spoke, as though the words couldn’t be held in anymore, “I destroyed Atlantis. I killed my son to do it.”

Pietro’s eyebrows rose as he heard him and then said, “Do you think to find some form of forgiveness from me? I can’t give you that.”

“I do not regret my actions. My son was a traitor to Atlantis and because of his actions I had to destroy my people’s home to make sure that Atlantis was not invaded by the surface dwellers. I do not seek forgiveness.”

“Then what do you want? Peace? I can’t give you that either. I didn’t even know you had a son.”

Namor didn’t know what he wanted; he knew he had some kind of kinship with Pietro. Yet he didn’t want to delve into that. To get attached was to be hurt. That was an old lesson from his youth. He couldn’t talk to anyone but Pietro. Susan had her own family to worry about and she would never understand why Namor killed his son. The few friends he had wouldn’t understand the cold way he had killed his son. They were not the right people to talk to not even his ally Doom would understand why he was conflicted. Doom would have deemed it a necessary sacrifice and moved on.

Pietro was different he listened when Namor spoke, and spoke the truth. Namor continued, “I sent him away when he was but a pup to protect him. It was a time where my throne was uncertain and his mother had died. She was one of my concubines, and I thought by sending him away at least he would grow to have a good life. A peaceful one.”

“You tried to protect him and that turned to shit. Is it your fault? Fuck yes. You were his father and you should have done more. Do I care? No. Luna, my daughter who I love more than life, I brought her here and I made her change into something she was not ready to be. I used the crystals on her and I made her an addict for them. I betrayed the trust of everyone I have ever known. I fucked shit up. Do you care? No.” Pietro took a shuddering breath and then stood up pulling on some clothes but no shoes he said, “I can’t sit anymore I need to walk.”

*****

Pietro opened the door and stepped onto the sand. He heard Namor follow him and he walked slowly for once, Namor caught up to him easily and together they trudged along the sand as the waves lapped at their feet. Namor stared out at the sea, Pietro knew it called him. After walking for a while he said, “You have to do what needs to be done. People are stupid, shallow, selfish creatures. They are slow I can’t keep pace with them. That’s maybe the reason everyone hates me. I have always been on the outside looking in.”

He looked up at the moon, “Even when I went to a place that was outside this world I still didn’t fit.” When Namor said nothing Pietro just went on to finish, “I am going to find my sister and set things right. Anyone who stands in my way can go and fuck themselves. I know that I can be better than what I am. I do this for my daughter. What are you trying to prove? Who do you fight for Namor?”

*****

Namor stared at the sea it had been so long since he had taken time from his day to walk and just breathe in the sea salt air. He listened to the speedster and the feeling of kinship returned, he too had always been the outsider to his people.

“A long time ago my mother fell in love with a sea captain and she bore me. My people did not accept me. My skin is not blue like theirs, I am different. I had to prove myself more; I had to fight more to be where I am. I belong to two worlds and have ever stood on the divide. After my birth my mother and I were exiled by my grandfather, King Thakorr, he hated me. He didn’t want me to become the next ruler and instead sent us away. My mother was heartbroken but when I was ten we were allowed to return. My other cousins were unfit to rule and I was the next in line, yet there were always the unspoken words around me, I knew them, I was too much like the surface dwellers. Once my grandfather thought to teach me a lesson and I was tied to the highest spire in Atlantis so that when the waves receded I would be in the air. He said it was for humility, it was only to embarrass me. My grandfather was a man of strict tradition and I was a constant reminder of a world he hated. I have lost so many people to death and time and my own people have been through so much. What do I fight for? I fight for the Atlantis my mother would have wanted, a peaceful place that thrived and its people are content. What do I need to prove? Nothing. I am Namor, Emperor of the Deep and King of Atlantis.”

Pietro snorted and said, “Well at least your ego is still intact if not your kingdom.”

“At least I don’t look like whaleshit. You look horrible.” Namor shot back in his condescending tone, grey-blue eyes flashing.

“Yeah well we all don’t have servants to groom us, your Highness.” Pietro sneered.

Namor’s sharp pointed ears twitched with annoyance but instead of snapping a reply back he asked the question that had been burning inside him, “When you had your sister remake the world, why did you make Dorma live again?”

“I suppose you hate me for that too. I had Spider-man live with the woman he loved who had died also. He hates me for it.”

“No. I still have my memories of her. Of what my life was like with her by my side. When I awoke I found myself…content. I had always missed her and now I knew that life with her was a gift. You gave that to me.”

“You don’t grieve for her death again?”

“I did my time of grieving long ago. But why do that? You had no reason to make it so.”

“I knew you loved her. I remembered the keepsake you had of her. I just wanted everyone to be happy.”

As they walked along Namor thought and then asked, “Then why not include your wife and daughter? Did you not have a right to be happy as well?”

“My wife and daughter were there but they were with the Inhumans I have no place in their lives anymore. Why should I drag that into my little fantasy world?”

The waves lapped at their feet and silence fell for a long while they walked. Then Namor stopped and sat on the sand, Pietro walked a few more steps and when he saw that Namor wasn’t following he returned sitting beside him. They watched the sea dance beneath the stars.

“There are no stars beneath the sea,” Namor spoke in a quiet tone, “Namor was ten cycles old. I was too full of myself perhaps, too arrogant for my grandfather’s liking so when King Thakorr ordered me to tie myself to the highest spire in Atlantis to see how long I would brave the perils of the land above before returning my mother didn’t want me too but I defied her wishes and did as my King said. An Atlantean cannot breathe air without special potions above water. Yet the King did not offer any and so to the spire I went and did what was asked of me. At first it was fine, my head barely touching the surface and Atlantis was so small from up there. Then the waves changed and the water receded, I was soon in the air but I found I could breathe above water. So I stayed for the entire day, and the entire night. The stars were…wondrous.”

Pietro looked up at the stars also. He knew what it was like to have a father figure hate him, to despise him; he and Namor had a connection. They were both outcasts among their own people.

When Pietro asked what happened when he returned Namor responded, “I was supposed to be scared. I was supposed to beg for the potion or beg to be allowed not to do the task. Since I did neither and survived I realized that I was supposed to be humiliated. I was supposed to be ashamed of what I was. The discovery that I could survive out of the water only highlighted my differences.” Namor had spent a long time getting his people to accept him. He had never confided in anyone like this and so for the first time in his life, always caught in the middle between the sea and sky, he found a small measure of comfort. But talking was never Namor’s strong suit he preferred action. So instead of saying more he only grabbed Pietro and pulled him in for a kiss. The fallen hero and the fallen king both clutched onto each other and Namor’s sharp teeth nicked Pietro’s tongue. The speedster’s scent of lightening filled his senses as he tried to force something between them that was more than just sex. He wanted a connection.

*****

Pietro didn’t stop Namor when he kissed him, he didn’t stop him when he was pushed down onto the sand and the cold water lapped at their bodies. He didn’t stop him when Namor entered his body, they were joined together and the pace was set at a grueling rhythm. He bit the sea king everywhere his teeth could reach, and when Namor made the mistake of getting too close Pietro nipped at his ears. Namor shuddered; the sensitive tips were a trick Pietro had learned long ago. He knew just the right touch could make the proud king come undone. Namor’s gills were just behind his ears and Pietro licked those as well. He tried to be cold to make this feel like just another fuck but as always his body overtook him and he gave into the passion. Namor came first, and then sat back as Pietro lay on the sand and stared at the stars. Usually Pietro would finish himself or if Namor was feeling gracious he would lend a hand. Tonight he did neither. Namor’s breathing was harsh and when he reached out to the speedster Pietro only turned away.

“I need to fight for my place in this world too. I need to find my sister, without her I am…lost. I need to be better than I was. Never again.” He turned back to look at the Atlantean.

“You always say never again, then I turn and find you in my bed sailfish. What makes this time any different?”

“Nothing. Leave me be Namor.”

“Namor is not one to beg Pietro. You say this is what you wish then do not come to me again. The next time I catch you I will not be releasing you from the sea. You are Namor’s body and soul.”

Pietro stood and put his clothes back on, “You do not own me Namor, and you never have. You cannot tell me what to do. Go back to pining over Susan Richards, go back to your empty pursuits. I will find my way.”

Pietro did what he did best, he ran. He left Namor to watch the stars and tried to run away from his problems yet again. He wondered how long he could last. How far would he run until he found his home? _Wanda... where are you sister? I am lost without you._


End file.
